


The Inventor's Premonition

by prussian_splinters



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Androids, Angst, Cardverse, Clubs Advisor: Simon, Diamonds Joker: Ralph, Fantasy, Gay, Gen, Hearts Advisor: Nines, King of Clubs: Carl, King of Diamonds: Luther, King of Hearts: Gavin, King of Spades: Hank, M/M, Other Roles/Characters, Previous King of Diamonds: Todd, Previous Prince of Clubs: Leo, Previous Prince of Spades: Cole Anderson, Prince of Clubs: Markus, Prince of Spades: Connor, Princess of Diamonds: Alice, Queen of Diamonds: Kara, Secrets, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prussian_splinters/pseuds/prussian_splinters





	The Inventor's Premonition

(Work in Progress)


End file.
